


Scary Movie

by lyhsshi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: Prompt: “Eles vão ao cinema juntos, seus amigos acabam sentando algumas filas atrás e importunam eles.”





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince2aeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince2aeng/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Scary Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843961) by [lyhsshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi)



> written by me to my hyung <3 
> 
> Inspirada no Prompt: “They go to a movie together, their friends end up sitting a couple of rows back and tease them.”  
> (Tirei do tumblr, mas não lembro qual e não tenho mais o link) 
> 
> Eu simplesmente adorei escrever essa oneshot, e tenho planos de escrever outra como continuação/sidestory. Só não sei quando farei isso.  
> É uma fanfic que tenho terminada há alguns anos, mas estou postando aqui também...  
> Ela está postada em outros sites, inclusive foi postada em inglês aqui primeiro, mas essa é a original.

O cheiro da pipoca pairava no ar por todo o cômodo que antecede as salas de cinema. O lugar estava cheio e barulhento. Vários adolescentes estavam à frente do pequeno grupo de sete amigos que conversava na longa fila, aguardando a autorização para entrar.

“É acho que vamos ter problemas para achar um lugar para todos nós juntos.” O garoto mais alto comentou suspirando. Ele estava na frente dos amigos e conseguia ver a grande quantidade de pessoas que estavam na fila à sua frente.

“Que isso Sungyeol, não seja pessimista.” O rapaz que estava logo atrás, e que mais parecia uma garota com a blusa branca e larga que usava, o repreendeu com um tapa nas costas.

“Ouch, Jonggie! Só estou comentando, já visse o tamanho dessa fila?” Retrucou o outro. “Nós deveríamos ter chegado mais cedo...”

Enquanto os dois conversavam, logo atrás um garoto mais baixo que os dois se encontrava aparentemente nervoso, segurando sua bebida firme na mão. Cochichou com o que estava atrás. “Esse filme é mesmo de terror? Huh Hoya?”

O garoto chamado Hoya apenas revirou os olhos, ignorando a pergunta pela décima vez em apenas quinze minutos. Se continuasse assim iria ficar nervoso com seu hyung medroso.

“Deixa disso Dongwoo hyung. Se você não quiser assistir fica aqui fora com o Sunggyu hyung” Falou rindo e gerando risos nos dois últimos da fila, Myungsoo e Woohyun, e em Dongwoo.

“HEY! Eu não tenho medo não!” O ruivo mais velho do grupo reclamou, bufando e resmungando baixo algo que parecia ser ‘Sempre eu, sempre eu...’. O grupo adorava pegar no pé de Sunggyu vê-lo irritado era parte da diversão deles.

“Da próxima vez vamos ver algum filme de comédia, romance, desenho, qualquer outra coisa tá?” Dongwoo voltou a choramingar.

“Sim, sim, claro que sim” Myungsoo o respondeu sarcástico, como fazia de vez enquanto. Apesar do rosto bonito, Myungsoo era o mais inconsistente de todos, a maior parte do tempo não expressava semblante algum no rosto, desse modo seus amigos não tinham certeza da opinião dele quando estavam conversando. Exceto, é claro, quando estavam se divertindo.

Minutos depois o grupo foi interrompido por um Sungyeol excitado falando que a fila estava andando e eles finalmente iriam entrar. Em poucos minutos a sala havia praticamente lotado, restando alguns lugares na terceira fileira contando a partir da última. Os rapazes apressaram os passos para garantir os lugares, porém quando Sungyeol e Sungjong se aproximaram, notaram que apenas cinco cadeiras estavam disponíveis. Rapidamente ocuparam o lugar, primeiro foi o Hoya, depois Dongwoo, Sungjong, Sunggyu e por último Sungyeol que sentou na cadeira do corredor.

“Yah! Eu quero ficar nas fileiras do fundo!” Woohyun tentava olhar à frente de Myungsoo que havia parado no caminho.

“Se você conseguir, porque eles pegaram todas.” Myungsoo retrucou e fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção aos amigos.

Woohyun passou por ele verificando se não tinha outros lugares ali por perto. Não, apenas duas cadeiras duas fileiras abaixo. Ficou um pouco irritado, já que não assistiria ao lado dos amigos. 

“Aish!” Praguejou.

Woohyun tentou utilizar a suas melhores armas secretas: aegyo e… Sunggyu. Aegyo, pois ele tinha muita confiança em sua aparência e charme, e Sunggyu porque ele sabia que o mais velho não conseguia resistir a ele, e utilizando aegyo era praticamente um caso ganho.

Pequeno engano do garoto. Porque Sunggyu não cedeu desta vez. Porque Sunggyu podia ser o melhor hyung que alguém podia ter, e eles sabiam disso, mas ele também sabia ser cruel.

“Hey, vai ficar aí muito tempo?” Chamou Myungsoo já se sentando em um dos lugares, guardando o outro para ele.

Woohyun dirigiu-se ao outro lugar sem falar nada. Pensou consigo mesmo que ao menos ele ainda estava com o moreno ao lado. Não que ele tinha medo desse tipo de filme, mas entre todos os seus amigos, Myungsoo era o que mais lhe passava mais confiança. Estranhamente sentia algo que não conseguia explicar quando estava com ele. Era um sentimento bom e que ele gostava de sentir.

Quando se acomodou colocou o refrigerante no suporte e olhou para os amigos logo atrás. Sunggyu, Sungjong e Sungyeol estavam rindo dos dois, enquanto Hoya impacientemente parecia confortar Dongwoo de novo. Fuzilou o trio Sung com o olhar, ajeitando-se no lugar.

As luzes se apagaram, restando apenas algumas de emergência nas laterais. Na tela, prévias de outros filmes passavam antes de dar início ao filme de fato. Myungsoo roubou um punhado da pipoca que tinha consigo no colo. “Hey!” Woohyun retrucou baixo para o moreno, que apenas sorriu inocente como se não tivesse feito algo errado. Sorriso que achou… Bonito. Para não pensar em outro adjetivo.

O garoto voltou a prestar a atenção na tela e não passou cinco minutos quando sentiu alguma coisa atingir sua cabeça. Olhou para trás rápido, mas estava muito escuro para conseguir enxergar qualquer detalhe. Voltou-se para frente, e logo em seguida alguma coisa acertou Myungsoo no ombro e por consequência caiu nele. Pipoca. Tentou focar onde os amigos estavam e apenas viu seus rostos de relance por causa dos flashes de luz que a tela ofereceu por alguns segundos, estavam rindo baixinho.

Decidiu assistir ao filme que já estava iniciando. Para um filme de terror o começo estava lento, nada de muito interessante acontecendo além da aparição dos protagonistas e alguns secundários que provavelmente morreriam cedo como em todo filme desse gênero. Com isso passou o que parecia ser uns vinte minutos até Woohyun sentir uma pipoca bater em sua cabeça e cair no colo. Ignorou. Outra vez. Ignorou novamente. Mais uma pipoca, só que dessa vez o alvo foi o mais novo ao seu lado. Ok, isso o irritou.

Woohyun ia lançar uma pipoca de volta para eles, porém Myungsoo segurou seu pulso quando sua mão ainda estava dentro do saco de pipocas. Os olhares se encontraram, mesmo na penumbra da sala de cinema Woohyun ainda pode notar a íris escura do mais novo, que o deixou sem fôlego. Myungsoo deu um leve aceno fazendo que não com a cabeça e murmurou um ‘Ignora eles hyung.’, deixando o outro um pouco atordoado pelo contato, e pelo fato dele não soltá-lo após isso.

Só quando Woohyun pegou o refrigerante com a mão que estava livre e se mexeu um pouco incomodado, foi que Myungsoo o soltou, sem comentar nada, olhos vidrados no filme, ao que parecia. Podia estar passando a cena mais interessante do mundo naquele momento que o mais velho não conseguiria ver. Seus pensamentos o atordoaram por alguns instantes, sentindo o vazio que aquele simples contato deixou. Olhou de soslaio para Myungsoo, tomando um gole de refrigerante.

Havia algumas coisas que Woohyun preferia deixar de lado, não pensar nem refletir sobre coisas que vinha sentindo há tempos era a conclusão que tomava achando ser a melhor. Deixar tudo guardado em algum canto do cérebro e, talvez, um dia tivesse a coragem de admitir a si mesmo.

O filme estava tenso, tinha cenas que os garotos cerravam os dentes ao assistir. Myungsoo havia devorado toda sua pipoca, ansioso demais pelo o que iria acontecer, Woohyun havia encolhido em sua cadeira, quase fechando os olhos, punhos agarrados aos braços do acento. A dupla estava tão concentrada que não notaram há alguns metros atrás os cochichos dos amigos, planejando assustá-los, com exceção de Dongwoo que vez ou outra tapava os olhos assustado demais para ver a cena do filme. Estavam só aguardando a melhor hora, que no caso julgaram ser essa. Com uma mira certeira, Sungyeol e Sungjong jogaram pipocas nos dois, acertando-os quase ao mesmo tempo. Woohyun paralisou e Myungsoo deu um pulo na cadeira agarrando o outro ao seu lado.

Se Woohyun tivesse que dizer por que seus batimentos aceleraram tanto, com certeza diria que foi o susto… e uma pequena contribuição daquela mão sobre a sua. Hesitante ele olhou para Myungsoo, que o encarava de volta, a tensão do susto logo passando. Ambos olharam para trás, localizando os amigos rindo, e pedindo desculpas às pessoas por perto que já estavam olhando de cara feia e pedindo silêncio. Apenas Dongwoo assustado escondia o rosto na cadeira, praticamente no ombro de Hoya, que estava ao lado.

Myungsoo sentiu que seu hyung mexeu a mão tentando quebrar o contato, mas não deixou, segurou firme o que fez o outro o encarar de novo. Sorriu para ele. E mantendo o mesmo sorriso ajeitou-se na cadeira. Woohyun sentiu o rosto esquentar, podia apostar que ficara corado. Admitia que tinha sentido falta do toque compartilhado anteriormente, e estava, no mínimo, feliz por poder sentir mais uma vez a pele cálida do mais novo. Ficou preocupado caso alguma pessoa notasse que eles estavam segurando a mão um do outro, só que aos olhos daqueles situados atrás ambos pareciam estar apenas dividindo o mesmo braço do assento.

O filme parecia entrar nos momentos finais e para alívio da dupla, os amigos pareciam ter desistido de incomodá-los. Myungsoo vez ou outra acariciava a lateral de mão do outro com o polegar, e quando isso acontecia, Woohyun não podia evitar de tensionar o corpo e espiá-lo com o canto dos olhos dando um meio sorriso. A última vez que o mais velho fez isso, e logo em seguida entrelaçou seus dedos, ele segurou um largo sorriso que queria se formar.

Ok. Woohyun era obrigado a admitir que gostava do outro.

Um pequeno detalhe não percebido pelo par foi que, o motivo dos amigos pararem de importunar era devido aos olhos de águia que Sungjong possuía. Mesmo o garoto adorando filmes do gênero de terror, não conseguiu se concentrar nele depois de notar as mãos dos amigos perto demais, por tempo demais. Logo que uma cena clareou a plateia, seus olhos procuraram os dois à frente e viu como Myungsoo segurava a mão de Woohyun. A partir daí, praticamente nenhum dos cinco amigos pode focar direito na tela, já que Sungjong sussurrara a eles o que viu. De vez enquanto cutucões rolavam, assim como um pequeno sorriso de Hoya e Sunggyu, um suspiro de alívio de Dongwoo, pois preferia mil vezes vigiar o casal a assistir o filme, e um grande sorriso de satisfação de Sungyeol.

Pouco antes das luzes acenderem, Myungsoo se viu obrigado a desfazer o toque, a contra gosto de Woohyun também. Os dois saíram da sala de cinema antes dos amigos, que não demoraram muito a se juntarem a eles com sorrisos estranhos estampados em seus rostos.

Caminhando em direção à praça de alimentação, Sunggyu e Sungyeol tomaram a frente, seguidos por Myungsoo e Woohyun e logo atrás Hoya, Dongwoo e Sungjong andavam lado a lado.

“Sério, acho que essa foi a primeira vez que vim assistir um filme de terror e me diverti.” Comentou Sungyeol entre risos. Woohyun lhe lançou um olhar de poucos amigos.

“Aish! Juro que assim não venho mais ao cinema com vocês. De tanto o Hoya e o Sungjong me cutucarem, minhas costelas estão doendo.” Dongwoo falou enquanto massageava as laterais de seu corpo.

“Shiu! Fica quieto Dino. Mas acho que alguns aproveitaram bastante essa sessão...” O tom de ironia se fez presente quando Hoya finalmente falou. Lançou um olhar de relance aos dois mais a frente.

“Né Hoya, quem será?” Sungyeol, sem qualquer menção em ser discreto, perguntou em tom alto não esperando uma resposta.

“Acho que vou ter que proibir algumas pessoas de ficarem na mesma tenda quando a gente for acampar nesse fim de semana.” Sunggyu, que era quase como um líder do septeto, não perdeu a oportunidade de importunar a dupla que vinha logo atrás. Acabou perdendo a expressão embaraçada de Myungsoo e o olhar de assassino que Woohyun lhe lançou.

Woohyun queria matá-los. Ah como queria. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e para ajudar, Myungsoo passou um braço por cima de seus ombros, o abraçando de lado. ‘Certo, amigos fazem isso às vezes.’ Pensou consigo. Agradeceu o fato de Sungyeol e Sunggyu estarem mais a frente, perdendo a oportunidade de azucriná-los novamente.

Myungsoo estava sendo bastante óbvio. E não, isso não o incomodava. Só estava sendo rápido demais para ele conseguir raciocinar direito, refletir o que estava acontecendo consigo. Hoya e Dongwoo apressaram o passo para alcançar a dupla mais a frente, deixando-os para trás juntamente com o mais novo de todos ali. Seus pensamentos foram cortados por ele.

Sungjong colocou sua cabeça entre a de Woohyun e Myungsoo, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros de ambos. Sussurrou para eles com um sorriso no rosto. “Vocês ficam bonitinhos juntos!” Se afastou rapidamente, antes que pudessem processar o que ele havia dito. “Sunggyu hyung espera~!”

Woohyun conseguiu ficar mais vermelho do que antes, embaraçado com aquelas palavras, e não ajudou nada o que Myungsoo lhe confidenciou em seguida.

“Haha~ Também acho.” O moreno mais velho alargando ainda mais o sorriso murmurou, deixando apenas o outro ouvir. “Depois a gente conversa melhor sobre isso, ok.”

Woohyun suspirou. Continuou andando ao lado de seu dongsaeng, que às vezes era muito mais maduro do que ele pensava. Sua resposta a ele foi apenas um grunhido afirmando. Depois resolveria os conflitos em sua cabeça, por agora o garoto preferia aproveitar o momento que estava vivenciando.

A dupla Sung estava bem mais à frente que os outros, proporcionando uma oportunidade para conversarem mais reservadamente. Sungyeol quem comentou primeiro, em baixo tom.

“Acho que deu certo.” E sorrindo completou. “Myung estava bem nervoso sobre tudo isso, mas parece que nosso plano saiu a mil maravilhas.”

“Sungyeol, você honra seu apelido de cérebro do grupo.” Sunggyu deu uma risadinha, acompanhada de tapinhas em sua costa.

“É claro. Muito óbvio que eu sou o mais esperto aqui.” Falou o garoto em um tom brincalhão.

O mais velho finalizou, tendo certeza que ninguém os ouvisse. “Espero que Myungsoo consiga porque ele já vinha me pedindo conselhos há algum tempo. Achei que fosse alguma garota por aí, mas quando ele confessou que era o Woohyun… Bom, acho que ele ficou mais surpreso comigo aceitando numa boa, do que eu sabendo que ele é diferente… Especial. De qualquer forma só os quero felizes.”

“Awwwn~ que hyung bonitinho! Me dá um abraço~” Sungjong o surpreendeu, abraçando o pela lateral.

“Ok, chega disso Jong!” Sunggyu retrucou, porém não fez nada para afastá-lo de si.

O trio chegou à bancada das pizzas, logo sendo alcançado por Hoya e Dongwoo, e então Myungsoo e um Woohyun muito tímido, estranhamente o contrário da sua personalidade. No entanto ninguém falou a respeito disso.

Apesar das brincadeiras e pegação no pé do, provável futuro, casal, os amigos estavam felizes por estarem juntos. Eles formavam um belo par e na opinião deles, eram compatíveis. O contraste de um Myungsoo com expressão séria, às vezes alheio ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas com um sorriso encantador, e um Woohyun espontâneo e extrovertido, fazia com que eles completassem um ao outro no olhar daqueles que os conheciam muito bem.

Fizeram o pedido e foram aguardar em uma mesa, ficando Sunggyu, Hoya, Myungsoo e Woohyun de um lado, e Sungjong, Dongwoo e Sungyeol do outro.

Basicamente conversaram sobre de tudo um pouco, o grupo estava tão entretido que dessa vez não notaram a mão discreta que Woohyun esticou por baixo da mesa procurando por certa outra. Myungsoo sorriu com o contato, não poderia estar mais feliz pela iniciativa vinda do mais velho, que também sorria durante todo o tempo que passaram juntos com os amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, é isso. Não sei quando que farei a continuação dessa oneshot, porque to bem focada em VIXX e Neo.  
> Mas ela vai sair um dia ehehe


End file.
